Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers
by Braverose
Summary: A collection of Mirajane x Laxus fanfiction [#3: Bliss, and how it came to be: The story behind Fairy Tail chapter 380 cover] [#4: Patience] [#5: Draw: In which Mira learns not to play games with Laxus, but the damage is done.]
1. I Say It's A Match! Part 1

**_Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers: _**___A collection of Mirajane x Laxus ____fanfiction_

Title: I Say... It's a Match! (Part 1)

Summary: It was just a silly matching game, and he thinks girl talks are a waste of time, but how come he cannot get what he overheard out of his mind?

Setting: Fairy Tail Guild. Post-Grand Magic Games

_Standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

**.**

**I say... It's A Match!**

1

.

* * *

___"Mirajane and Laxus? Are you sure, Levy?"_

_"Totally. Why not? They're both single, sexy, and S-class. I say it's a match."_

_"Juvia agrees! Anyone other than Gray-sama would be a good match!"_

_"Nobody mentioned Gray, Juvia." *glug, glug* "Though I say he thinks Mira's hot! Lucy, why don't you match them up, too?"_

_"Gray-sama is only for Juvia! Lucy should not add another love rival!"_

_"Uh... of course not. Calm down, Juvia. See? Only Juvia is paired with Gray. Cana was just kidding."_

_"Back to topic... Lisanna, you've been quiet, what do you think?"_

_"I don't know, Levy-chan. Mira-nee and Laxus... hmm. I think they'd make a cute couple, but I think she doesn't care about him that way. Neither does he."_

_"I... I think... I don't see them talk to each other much, but I agree that they will be a cute c-couple."_

_"Wendy! You're to young for this discussion!"_

_"Nah, it's about time she joins our ladies' talk, Charle." *glug glug* "Hey, Erza, what's your opinion?"_

_"I must admit... I like the thought. I might even be the maid of honor!"_

_"Now, that's going a bit too far. And that'd be Lisanna's role, **if** it happens... which might not, considering how their personalities would clash!"_

_"What are you saying, Lu-chan? In the best romance novels I've read, the hero and heroine's personalities are at the opposite poles. It makes the courtship more exciting."_

_A pause. "Hmmm. You know, you're right. Opposites attract." Shuffle, shuffle. "Here we go. Mira and Laxus. Who else isn't paired?"_

* * *

The girls were at it, again. This... _anomaly_ happens when most of the eligible male mages are out on jobs or tasks, like today.

The old geezer made the majority of the male mages help rebuild the city library that those shenanigans Natsu and Gray burned, then froze, then cracked into rubbles the day before. It isn't Laxus' thing to take punishments for the stupidity of others, so he snuck to the S-class balcony as quietly as he can while people still thought he was out on a mission.

So here he was, enjoying his solitude, and contemplating on what new mission to take.

And there they are: disturbing the quiet with their whispering and giggling. The women of Fairy Tail.

At one corner table in the guild huddled Lucy, Erza, Levy, Cana, Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy and Charle, among other girls whose names he never bothered to know. It isn't the first time he heard them talking about this, but this is the first his name has been dragged in their silly pastime. He's guessing it's because nobody realized he was lurking.

He listened—not like he intended to, but they were loud, and he's got these sensitive ears—to the women enjoying their new favorite past time: Drawing a chart of "possible" couples in the guild. He could see the celestial spirit mage holding the pen and looking at their chart. From what he can see it is a simple paper with small pictures of each guild members pasted in a circle. There is nothing else in it but lines connecting one picture to another: denoting a "possible" couple.

Laxus stood to grab a paper from the S-class board. He's done with all the nonsense he's hearing. Time to grab a mission and go.

* * *

Not that he cared or anything, but after grabbing a request sheet, he found himself looking over the women's table.

There was a commotion, as Cana suddenly grabbed the pen from Lucy, and without permission connected another set of pictures. Everybody stared at the newly written line on the piece of paper like it was something important. Many of the women gasped.

"Why did you add a connection for Mira-san and Freed-kun?" Wendy asked.

Laxus almost choked. He suddenly felt the urge to make his presence known. That just might make them stop this foolishness...

"Because," the drunk woman slurred, "I think it's a love triangle. I always catch Freed staring at Mira since that time she recovered her powers and almost beat him up."

"Ooooh." Collective gasps, giggles, and whispers can be heard.

"That's sweet. But ssshh, you guys! Mira might hear!"

_She won't_, Laxus thought, because for some reason, the barmaid hasn't returned from the kitchen in all these minutes the others are gossiping. Must be cooking something, and totally oblivious to the girly gossip of her guildmates.

He, on the other hand, heard everything, and he's had enough.

He swaggered his way downstairs, pretending not to notice the hushed silence and suspicious, nervous stares. He made his way to the bar stool, but because he enjoyed the women's discomfort, he glanced their way and raised a brow. "What?"

Some gulped, and some exchanged stares. Cana took a swig of beer and asked, "How long've you been here?"

* * *

He shrugged like it doesn't matter, "Just enough time to pick a mission, why?" and walked on without giving them time to answer, because that's how he'd act if he wasn't aware of their earlier conversation. Having turned his back on them, he smirked. He was aware of the sighs of relief and continuous stares.

"Hey, Mirajane! You there?"

The response was a quick, "Coming!" In an instant, she was in front of him, all smiles and welcome, ready to serve. "Yes, Laxus?"

He handed her the request sheet, "I'm taking this, and I'll have my usual drink."

"Okay," Mira pursed her lips and reached for the record book. She quickly recorded the request details and handed the sheet back to him. Then she proceeded to fetch him a tankard and mixed his favorite drink.

It was quiet, too quiet... He watched as she worked adeptly, until she presented the drink to him with a half-smile. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

Tankard on one hand and request sheet on the other, Laxus tried to focus on planning his trip. More or less, the mission will take him three days to travel back and forth, while the job itself he was sure would take a lot less.

Mira took to retrieving bottles from the tables, and he could hear her approaching the still-silent group. "What's up, ladies? You're all awfully quiet." He could detect a smile.

_Shuffle, shuffle._ Somebody was hiding that chart, or something.

"Nothing, Mira-chan," Lucy quipped.

"Actually," Cana drank some more, and ignored the warning looks from the other women, "We got so _bored_, we're thinking of matching up the single guys and gals in this guild. You know, the usual, since all the guys are out—almost all, but Laxus here doesn't care, does he?"

Once again, he almost choked, but quickly gained control, "The hell do I care, Cana? If you're so bored, get a job, the board's full today."

"Yeah, but nevermind. Bottom's up, Mira, I need a refill."

"I'll have another slice of cake."

"Cake for me and Charle too, please."

"Juvia wants an apple pie."

"Mira-nee, do you need some help?"

"Nah, I got it."

Mira retrieved the emptied glasses from the ladies' table and returned to the bar. As she passed by, Laxus caught a whiff of faint perfume. It smells of flowers and morning air, the kind that reminds you of the words _home_ and _guild _(the latter, minus the sweat and beer).

Without realizing it, his eyes followed as the transformation mage prepared the orders.

* * *

_Mirajane and me?_ Laxus thought. _No... yes- wait, definitely no. _

Don't get him wrong, he finds her attractive. Not that he thinks of it frequent, but it's a given, with her being the guild's poster girl. She has the looks, the body, the smile, and _that _look. The demonic one that pleases him best. The power and skills, too.

_"Single, sexy, and S-class. They match."_

Hmm. But she likes rules, he follows only his own. She's all peace and kindness and love and he's all angst and guilt and arrogance. They won't click, no.

_"Opposites attract. It makes the courtship more exciting."_

For that matter, he was one who likes challenges and excitement... Wait, what?

He shook his head. Why was he even considering this? This is probably what listening to girly gossips do: muddle one's mind.

Suddenly, Mira was in front of him, lining up the cakes and drinks on a tray. It was then that he noticed that she's been keeping her eyes downcast since she gave her customary greeting and took his order. He looked away—to his left, and blinked when he saw the glass cabinet reflecting the image of him and Mira. The blurry image made her look like she's leaning towards him.

_"They'd make a cute couple."_

Damn.

Without meaning to, he put down his tankard roughly on the table. Mira was momentarily surprised, and glanced at him questioningly. "Finished?"

"Yeah. Got to go. Mission." He felt as awkward as his words, what the hell was wrong with him?

She nodded, "Oh. Good luck!" and gave him _the _smile. He stared for a second as she picked up the tray and nonchalantly went about delivering the women's orders.

Leaving his seat meant passing by the now-rowdy table, of which almost all occupants are by now minding their own business. _Almost _all. He's aware of Cana watching him since he arrived, like she knows something, but he wasn't about to go out of his way to feign disinterest.

"Your cake, Erza. And here's yours, Wendy, Charle."

Mira's voice caught his attention and he had to turn, so what if someone catches him doing so and smirks. It's not like it's illegal to watch the woman's movements. He saw her passing plates and smiling that smile, the same one she gave to him; the one she gives everyone in the guild, the one that says, '_You're all my friends_,' and '_I care for you all equally_.'

(Which she honestly does, regardless of the things he'd done, of times he let the whole guild down and made her cry. Mira is definitely one of the most forgiving people in Fairy Tail, or even, of all the people he ever met. Which is one of her best qualities...one of her qualities that, depending on the mood, annoy or please him.)

"Here's your beer, Cana."

Damn, but the woman gives even the smirking, already-drunk mage, the very same smile. As if she lives by some adage that goes along the lines of_ Love your guildmates equal_.

He turned to leave, mission request paper crumpled in one hand.

_"She doesn't care about him that way."_

Nope, she definitely doesn't.

So how come he does?

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_Thank you for reading :)_

* * *

Only my third published FT fanfic, and it has to be my newly-resurfaced OTP, Mira x Laxus. Writing in Laxus' POV was a bit of struggle, but the next one is Mira's so I hope it won't be as tough.

**This is now a one-shots collective**. Meaning I will continue to add some more. This is just part 1 of "_I Say.. It's A Match!_" which will have (at least) 3 parts, but I may post other unrelated one shots before Parts 2, 3... Ok? ;)

Follow if you like, because there will be more... and please do leave a review/critique, constructive ones help a lot. Have a nice day!


	2. Attraction

_**Attention**: _This is now a one-shot collective. This story is not necessarily related to the previous one. Also, the previous story was "I say...it's a match! Part 1" so yes, it will have a continuation, but I'll add it later. For now, enjoy this new one-shot :)

* * *

**_Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers: _**___A collection of Mirajane x Laxus ____fanfiction_

Title: Attraction

Summary: He tried to stop her from taking this mission, and told her it's not for pretty little girls. Nevermind pretty, because she hates to be called "little girl"!

Setting: Fairy Tail Guild. Fairy Tail, Year X781

_Standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

**.**

**Attraction**

**.**

* * *

_Year X781: Months after Mirajane's S-Class exam_

"You're not taking that one."

Mira froze as another hand tugged at the mission poster she was reaching for. Turning to her right, she saw that the hand belonged to none other than the S-class mage, Laxus.

"Why not?" She scowled. Surely he's aware that it's been months since she passed the S-class exams and has been taking up S-class missions since then. "I'm taking it." She tugged, but he didn't release the paper.

"Don't." He returned her scowl.

Her eyes narrowed. "You think I can't do this?"

He smirked. "`Course you can."

"Then, what's your problem?"

"Nothing. I'd just rather you not take it."

Exasperated, and nearly wanting to strangle him, she tugged again. This time he let her have the paper. Which was good, so she won't have to pick a fight against him, because even if she'll never admit it, she knew she was still far behind him when it comes to strength.

She reread the mission request, aware that he's still leaning at the board and watching her. She could smell liquor on his breath, and guessed that's what's making him act _different_. It's simply the first time he took time to notice and talk to her.

"For 500,000 jewels, take out an acid-spewing beast residing in the Green Forest. Tsh. This'll be easy. What do you have against me taking this?"

As she gazed back up to him, she realized that he was... checking her out.

* * *

She felt her cheeks burn and involuntarily stepped back. It's not like he's the first one she caught doing so since people started noticing her _that way_ after becoming S-class (she's beaten up countless unfortunate guys over that), but, even Laxus...?

He chuckled, not a single bit apologetic, but quickly said, "Easy, I didn't mean to stare. And it's not like I'm going to hit on you."

Right. But he was still staring, so she forced herself to stare back. "Good, because I won't hesitate to knock you out if you tried."

"Heh, fancy yourself. But heed my advice, don't take that one. It would be a waste of your blossoming assets if it showers you in acid. It isn't a mission for pretty _little _girls like you." And all of a sudden, he turned to leave.

_Pretty little girl?_ She ignored the first word, because such words equate to weakness for her. But the other two words made her huff. She's sixteen, she's an S-class mage, she can take care of herself and her siblings. She's _not_ a little girl.

"Whatever," she shouted after him belatedly, "I'll beat it in a _second_ and come back unharmed, and you'll see who isn't a little girl after all." Then she stopped, because he probably doesn't hear anymore.

All she wants right now is to make him see that she can come out unharmed from S-class missions. That she's _not_ some weak little girl.

"You'll see," she whispered, "That I'm a grown up now."

* * *

He heard her, sure. But embarrassment continued to fill him, after he realized what he just said to that little punk, Mirajane.

He winced as he remembered calling her pretty and saying the word _assets_ and even checking _them_ out. He knew those words and actions are nothing for a girl who's growing up surrounded with the lazy, pervy, drunk mages that the old geezer accepted in the guild, but... Still. Something in him made him feel dirty and inappropriate acting that way towards her. Funny, because he never had qualms acting like that to any other girl.

Well, now that he thought about it, Mirajane isn't like any of those other girls.

He quite liked her spunk, he liked that she never tried to be cute or act like some damsel in distress. Not like many others. She was strong, an S-class mage at such a young age, and getting stronger every day. She's pretty, though somewhat unaware of it, and without a doubt becoming more attractive as she gains a more womanly figure every day—

He groaned, and forced himself to stop thinking of her.

Because it felt wrong to think of a girl four years younger than him this way. Because he never cared about any other girl, and it makes him uncomfortable to think why. Because there's this voice in his head that insist he's supposed to protect her or something, _as if_ she needs it. Because saying those words earlier felt like corrupting something precious and fragile. Because, despite the strength and spunk, this particular sixteen year old still is more of a girl than a woman. But mostly— and he will never, never admit this — because just thinking of her makes him feel weak.

"Damnit," he cursed, as he continued to walk further away from the guild. Then, as if he'll ever let himself approach her again after all he's just said, and after all the uncomfortable thoughts he keeps on thinking of her, he still found himself muttering, "Hurry and grow up, little girl."

* * *

.

_Thank you for reading!_

.

* * *

**A/N**: Hi, this is something old, something I unearthed from two-years worth of Rich Text junk, something I've completely forgotten for a year until... you know! The recent cover of Fairy Tail manga! Chapter 380, to be exact. Looks like Mashima ships this pair, too? And all this time I thought I'm crazy to even think it. Suddenly I see a lot of people tweeting about it and I'm like, hey! I'm not alone in this! :D People approve! More importantly, Mashima approves! So here's my attempt to help spread the Miraxus love ;)


	3. Bliss, and how it came to be

**Title: **Bliss; and how it came to be  
**Prompt/Request**: Story Behind Fairy Tail chapter 380 cover  
**Pairing**: Mirajane x Laxus  
**Notes:** Requested by closet-thoughts on Tumblr. Been wanting to write something for this cover ~

* * *

.

.

**_Bliss; and how it came to be_**

.

.

Mirajane went about drying off newly-washed mugs distractedly. Occasionally she would assist patrons who come by, but it was a slow enough day that she is mostly left alone behind the counter.

She lifted her gaze when the reason for her distraction, in the form of Lisanna, reappear from the kitchen carrying a tray of food. Her younger sister is helping her out today so she can leave the guild early, for a reason.

She shook her head with disbelief, remembering how her sister surprised her by coming over at the guild that morning to announce that she has a date tonight. One would think that Mirajane, top matchmaker in the guild, would have gushed like she does whenever Natsu and Lucy, or Gajeel and Levy, or any other pair is going on _what she thinks is_ a 'date'. But then again this is Lisanna, and Mira had always been protective of her siblings.

Yet another surprise was how her sister persuaded her to tag along, because apparently, it was to be a double date with the mystery guy's friend.

_ "You want me to tag along on your first date?" she frowned. "Not that I'm not planning to cra—I mean, meet this guy, but do you really want to have me around?"_

_"Well," Lisanna hesitated, then explained, "I'm kind of nervous, you see," she pouted, "and having you around always make me feel calm and safe… and I really want tonight to be perfect…"_

_"Oh." Slowly, but genuinely, Mira smiled a sweet, gentle smile. "My little sister is so cute…" _

As her sister went from table to table, Mira took the opportunity to watch for signs. Her sister had refused to tell who her date was, so she spent the day guessing who the guy is. As Lisanna barely went anywhere without them since she returned, she believed the secret guy has to be someone from Fairy Tail. However, Lisanna isn't acting different towards any of the mages.

In her mind, Mirajane listed the names of all male mages who might be the one. She knew that Natsu and Gray are on a mission with his team and won't be back for at least two days, so it can't be any of them. Gajeel is pretty much glued to Levy so it can't be him. Jet and Droy are around too, but they still seem hung up on the script mage, so they're also out of the list.

Mirajane kept at this until afternoon, until everyone has been listed off for various reasons. It is then that she realized she left a whole group out of the list.

The Raijinshuu.

The group that her little sister most frequently hangs out with. She took sharp intake of breath before letting herself wonder…is it Freed? Or is it Bixlow? Those guys are their friends, but aren't they a bit old for her sweet little sister? If it's anyone of them, how should she react?

Something nagged at Mirajane's mind. If it isn't those two, there is only one more guy left to consider… Could it be… _Laxus_? In her mind, images of the times Lisanna and Laxus were together crept in. None of those were suspicious, although when she thought about it, her sister seemed to admire him a lot. She always wrote it off as a brotherly admiration, but… could it be?

She jumped in surprise when her sister suddenly appeared beside her, taking the mug she had been holding for who remembers how long.

"Mira-nee? We're already thirty minutes late from our agreed time and we still need to prepare."

"It is?" She blinked. "I didn't notice the time."

Lisanna smiled. "It's fine. Let's go."

Mira let her sister lead her home, her mind still clouded by worry. Without a doubt, she would give anything to make her sister happy. Still, she just might need to learn as soon as now how to tape a broken heart back if her suspicion is right… that the only guy who ever caught her heart is the same one her sister is dating tonight.

.

.

At a bar in town, the same afternoon, Laxus sat huffing at a corner table wondering why the Raijinshuu decided to stop by at this particular bar tonight, when it was not too much unlike the ambience of their guild. Smokey and reeking of booze and all. Earlier his team did a really stupid prank on him, so he took this as their lame peace offering.

His gaze landed on the empty seats that Evergreen and Elfman—who 'surprisingly' was at the same bar when they arrived—just vacated, deciding to go elsewhere to do geezerknowswhat. He also wondered what it is that's kept Freed from coming with them.

"Freed's got something important to do," Bixlow offered.

Laxus shrugged, not really interested. He glanced at the stage where a band was performing some pop song someone stupid enough requested._Boring_.

"Hey, Laxus," Bixlow called, and when he turned, he was greeted by a bunch of papers Bixlow was shoving to his face.

"What are these?" Annoyed, he grabbed it. His eyes bulged after seeing what those are. Photographs. His photos, taken that afternoon, when the Raijinshuu pulled that prank on him. Though taken from a distance, the blown-up photos clearly showed that his face was contorted with motion-sickness while riding a trolley. He had been so shaken by that experience— they caught him off guard, they were just talking and suddenly they pushed him off—he never saw anyone taking a photo. He regrets now how subtle his anger had been and how he didn't kill them over it. "What the f—"

"A, a, ah," Bixlow wagged a finger, "Master said to keep from destroying buildings `til he's paid off the guild's debts." He grins maniacally as he added, "Ever and Elfman are heading over to the printing press right now to sell copies of that."

Laxus stood up, towering over Bixlow, his expression murderous. "What the hell do you want?"

Bixlow didn't even flinch. "Was thinking you could do me a favor. There's this beautiful babe who needs a date tonight—"

"Not interested." He turned away and started to leave.

"—Where ya going?"

"To where Ever and Elfman are going."

Bixlow broke a sweat, but remained calm. "Well, too bad. Thought I could help baby Lisanna find _her sister_ a date."

As expected, Laxus stopped on his tracks. "…Who?"

"Lisanna's sister," he said slowly, rolling his tongue. He enjoyed seeing how their leader tried to feign disinterest as he turned around. "You know, the beautiful demon, Mirajane?"

Laxus was scowling, or, trying not to. "And she knows about this?"

"Nah, it's a surprise. Well, go and leave if you want. We'll just brainstorm who else is available—

I'm sure we'd find her someone, maybe Wakaba or those Trimen or—" He stopped blabbering when Laxus grabbed his shoulder and forced him up. "…?"

"Go fetch Ever and Elfman."

"Huh? Weren't you—"

"Tell them I agree, as long as none of these photos come up anywhere. If any of it does, I'll kill you."

Bixlow grinned. "Great. You can have those copies, I'll destroy the others myself." He took a card from his pocket and gave it to Laxus, "That's the invitation—"

Laxus took the card without a word and started to leave.

"Hey, where are you goin'? _Don't_ pick her up, but be at the venue seven sharp and wait for her carriage to arrive. Got it?"

Laxus continued to the exit. He was already at the door when Bixlow called after him, "You can thank me some other time," before running as fast as he could to the fire exit at the back. Lisanna had warned him not to tease Laxus, but he just couldn't help it.

.

.

"Look at you, you're pretty like a princess," Mirajane complimented Lisanna, circling around her like the doting sister she was. She had just finished fixing Lisanna's hair.

Lisanna beamed. "That makes both of us."

"I just wish you told me earlier that it's going to be a ball, or at least told me a week before so we could buy new gowns together."

"It's not really necessary," she pouted, "You have about two dozen gowns you've never used in your closet."

Mira laughed. "It's not like I bought all of those. Most are complements from the magazine executives. This one's a gift from Erza." She then stood beside her sister, and they stared at their reflection on the full-length mirror. Lisanna wore an off-shoulder pale blue gown, the color making her eyes sparkle. In contrast, Mirajane's gown is halter and bare-back, the color—deep violet—casts a mysterious light in her eyes.

The doorbell rang. "Looks like our carriage is here," Lisanna quickly stood, "Come on, Mira-nee."

Mirajane let her sister lead her outside. She can only smile at her sister's excitement.

The horse-drawn carriage commissioned to take them to the ball was grand and the coachman is a gentleman who greeted them with a curtsy. While Mira was disappointed that their dates did not fetch them personally, she was mildly impressed by the extravagance.

After she was assisted inside, Mira looked outside in surprise when she heard the carriage door's lock click shut. She immediately looked outside and called, "Lisanna—?"

And there was her sister, standing outside, waving at her with a funny expression on her face. She looked guilty. "Sorry about this, Mira-nee!"

"Lisanna, what's going on?" She tried to push the door open, but it won't budge. There was something weird about its lock. "It's… enchanted?"

Her sister smiled sheepishly. "Heh… We just want to make sure you won't back out. The truth is, Mira-nee, I don't have a date. This is… a setup."

Mirajane stared at her sister in shock. She didn't know whether to scream in frustration or laugh with the absurdity of her situation. If this was someone else, she would be giving them the death glare by now. But this was Lisanna, and whether Mira admits it or not, she cannot bring herself to be mad at her sister, even if it's just pretense. "Really, Lisanna. If all you wanted was to set me up on a blind date, you don't need to resort to trickery. You should just ask me. There is really no need for this. This is getting it too far," she scolded.

"Our plan sounds lame when you put it that way, doesn't it? But that isn't all… anyway, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon!" Her sister, perhaps aware that she'll get off easily, had the guts to beam at her.

"What, is this a game?" She frowned, "Some mystery I need to solve?"

"Uh-oh, you're going to be late. Let's talk later. Bye, have a great time, Mira-nee!"

Her sister did not let her respond, and the carriage started to leave.

Out of surprise, she couldn't react right away. When she did, she pushed her face to the blocked window, trying to see her sister. She saw two figures approaching her sister from the direction of the woods. Familiar figures…

_Bixlow? And that one behind is definitely Freed._

If her sister's accomplices are the Raijinshu… the person they are setting her up with must be…

_…Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!_

.

.

"Scared of big sister's wrath?" Freed asked as they approached Lisanna.

_Do I look scared?_ she wondered. Maybe she ought to be. After all, she had just tricked _the_ demon Mirajane, and even though she doesn't truly get angry at her, Lisanna can expect some form of retaliation. But she isn't worried about that, at all. "I'm not scared of Mira-nee… I'm _worried for_her," she admitted. "_He_ is coming, isn't he?" she asked Bixlow, who is in charge of ensuring Laxus' arrival.

"Of course. Did you doubt my persuasion skills, baby?" the seith mage answered proudly, his dolls echoing some of his words.

"Nah," She shrugged, pouting as she looked back to their house. "But are you sure he _wants_ to?"

Bixlow laughed, and so did his puppets. "You're doubting this now? As if you didn't see them yesterday…"

Slowly, Lisanna let go of her worries. _Yesterday_ did show them something….

.

.

_With heavy footsteps, Lisanna left the guild bar's counter and walked to the far-most table where Bixlow is teasing Evergreen and Elfman, who are bickering, and Freed simply watched._

_ She mournfully sits beside her brother, who instantly notices her mood. When asked why she's sulking, she retorted with a question: "Elf-nii, in my two years of absence, did Mira-nee ever go on a date? Or at least entertained a suitor?"_

_Elfman frowned but immediately answered. "No one is man enough to be worthy of my sister," he declared, then he was back to bickering with Evergreen._

This isn't good_, Lisanna thought, thinking about that tourist who, a few minutes ago, approached Mira at the counter to ask her on a date. The poor guy was turned down in one second, and Lisanna had to ask her sister, "How come?" The guy was polite, good-looking, and seemed decent._

_Mira's answer was a quick, "Not interested," before she went back to teasing Lucy about Natsu._

_Lisanna had turned to Cana who was sitting beside her. "Was she always like this? While I was in Edoras?"_

_Cana had confirmed this and added, "I tried matching her with guys too. Never once considered. Always busy working, that sister of yours sure is wasting her good looks…"_

_Well, when it comes to work, Mira is the busiest of them. She spends all day at the guild, and at home, she still insists to do house work. Lisanna thought, somehow, that there is something more to it than being busy and 'not interested'. If she isn't currently dating anyone, maybe she at least likes someone enough to consider a date? Maybe she should ask her sister if she likes anyone in particular…_

_Now sitting with the Raijinshuu and her brother, Lisanna watched as Mirajane carried a tray of beer and food to the front tables. Wakaba tries to flirt with her, but she dodges it by scaring him with her demon-look teasingly._

_"No, Mira-chan," Wakaba pleads, "I won't say anything more, just revert back to your sweet self, it's so much better than when you're scary like that…"_

_Just then, Laxus arrives and walks by her, stopping briefly to say, "Nah, that look's even better, Mira." He smiled at her, and as quickly as he butted in, he walked away._

_If Lisanna hadn't been watching intently, she would have missed it—_

_Once Laxus turned his back, a small smile formed on Mira's lips, one that is different from her usual, almost as if she was biting back a squeal. Her eyelids briefly fluttered, and did she also just…blush? The moment lasted perhaps just a second, and just as quick, Mira was back to her busybody barmaid self. Lisanna stared, partly shocked as it dawned on her why her sister cannot be interested in dating anyone… _

_On the other hand, it wasn't just her sister who acted peculiarly. As soon as Mirajane started to return to the bar, Laxus stops to look back, a brief longing crossing his eyes—but, like Mira, it was only for a second. Just as quickly, his stoic expression returned, and he continued to walk to the Raijinshuu's table._

_Lisanna marveled, then, at how almost-perfect the two are at suppressing these feelings. Could it be that they have been doing this for a long time? And yet no one has acted upon it?_

_Suddenly Laxus is in front of her, squatting to meet her eyes. "What are you two lookin' at?"_

Two?_ Only then did she realize that Bixlow had been watching the same scene beside her, also transfixed._

_"Nothing, nothing," They both denied, Bixlow's puppets chorusing with them, earning a shrug from the thunder dragon slayer._

_As soon as Laxus took a seat and Freed started talking his ears off, Lisanna mouthed to Bixlow: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_He nodded, and rolls his tongue in excitement as he mouthed back, "I like how your mind works, baby." They stare at each other as an identical, mischievous grin formed on their face._

_._

.

Laxus watched as a grand carriage arrived. Just by looking at it he felt a wave of nausea. He made a mental note to thank his team in some way for their thoughtfulness.

As the carriage neared, he calmed himself. The enchanted lock was easy to notice. He shook his head at the sheer ridiculousness of using one on_Mirajane_. It was absurd. Annoying. Rude. He might need to apologize on behalf of his team.

He approached when it stopped, intending to assist her. Having worked with Freed for years, he anticipated that as soon as he stepped nearby, the enchantment on the lock would dispel. Laxus was prepared to free Mirajane from her confinement. What he wasn't prepared for was to be captivated by what he saw.

_Stunning_ doesn't begin to describe Mirajane, with her silver hair styled in an updo, her bangs gathered in its usual cute ponytail, the long side fringes framing her angelic face. Her gown was a deep shade of violet cut very low and simply seductive. Despite her pink cheeks hinting that she feels self-conscious, she sat there elegantly and all Laxus could think of is that she must a queen, if not a goddess.

When he finally remembered to release the breath he was holding, he offered a hand and assisted her off the carriage. He meant to say something, _anything_ to save face, to show that he wasn't rattled by her beauty; but it was simply impossible.

For her part, Mirajane hadn't uttered a single word to him either, and as they watched the carriage leave, Laxus relaxed. He didn't miss the way she blushed and avoided to meet his eyes after seeing him, and it pleased him that she was as affected by him as he is to her.

She finally looked at him, apologetic. "I am really sorry that Lisanna bothered you to—"

He titled his head towards her and began to say, "For whatever the Raijinshuu put you up to –"

Both spoke simultaneously and then abruptly stopped.

Mirajane smiled, letting go of her nervousness. "So, you think this is the Raijinshuu's scheme? My sister can be mischievous when she gets an idea too, you know."

"She can be devious, I'd agree to that," he accepted, not realizing that he was smiling fondly, "Though I'm betting Bixlow is the one leading this. He's found a newfound hobby playing cupid since Ever and your brother hooked up."

"In any case, they're at this together." Mira let herself stare at him longer, happy that he doesn't appear to mind any of this at all, and relieved that he didn't bring up the question of _why_ her sister and his team are doing this.

He isn't bothered, not at all. It may be odd that despite their strained moments in the past, he never felt anything akin to unease whenever Mirajane is around. In fact, her presence always calmed him. That smile of hers can completely disarm him and vanquish any thoughts of past mistakes and feelings of guilt and unworthiness. Her beauty and kindness is an oasis to his desert of loneliness, and to be able to survive, he lets himself stare back, basking in the moment and letting himself drown in her deep blue eyes. She didn't look away, and Laxus knew that she as well is too absorbed in her well of thoughts to care that they were still standing outside, just staring at each other, unbothered by the guests alighting carriages that have started to arrive. Laxus thought that perhaps he could—perhaps she wouldn't mind—if he…

"Ah! There's Laxus Dreyar!" a young man's voice hollered, breaking the spell between the two.

"He really is with Mirajane!" a female voice added, and Mira blinked as she recognized Sherry's voice, as well as the disbelief and envy in it. She turned around and saw her latching her arm to her partner—_isn't that Eve of the Trimen?_— as if to show that she, too, has a stunning escort. Competitive, as always.

"Didn't I tell you, I saw their name together in the list, along with Mr. and Mrs. Strauss?"  
"Yes, you did. I was just surprised… oh, never mind," Sherry suddenly extended her hand to Mirajane, "Congratulations to the two of you. You make a dashing couple."

Mira absently accepted and shook hands, while beside her, Laxus stifled a chuckle, knowing what exactly caused her distress. _Mr. and Mrs. Strauss._As in, Elfman and Evergreen, who are likely the ones who arranged their enlistment to this party. The rest of Sherry's words have yet to register with her, and she is already frozen in place. Extending his hand to them, Laxus replied for Mira's sake: "Thanks. The two of you as well."

Sherry and Eve are well on their way to enter the venue by the time Mirajane's mind registered the rest of Sherry's words. Her eyes widened a fraction more and she called after them, "Wait, you're mistaken! We're not a c-couple…!" It was useless, however, as the two were already out of earshot. Hearing Laxus' unexpected chuckle, she confronted him, "Why didn't you correct them?"

He wisely chose to avoid the question, and teased her instead, "If you could just see how you looked when she said_ Mr. and Mrs. Strauss_…"

"I'm aware of my brother and Evergreen's relationship, Laxus," she pouted, "but since when did they start calling themselves Mr. and Mrs. Strauss?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Let's ask them when we see them," he replied. "Now, Miss Strauss, we've been standing here for ages; wouldn't want you to catch a cold. Shall we go inside?" He smiled, offering his arm.

Apparently, the ball was thrown to celebrate the engagement of a councilman's daughter to a wealthy businessman who owns a chain of hotels, one of which is in Magnolia. The said hotel is the venue of the party. Mira wondered how his brother got an invitation, until she remembered a mission the Raijinshuu took more than a week ago: it has something to do with the security of a VIP guest in the hotel. The invites were probably part of the reward.

Guests lined up outside, each pair waiting for their names to be called for their _grand_ entrance. Mirajane tried to keep her arms steady, specifically the one latched on Laxus' arm, because she didn't want him to know how restless she is becoming.

As a model and as the guild's drawing card, she is very much used to people's stare. This time, though, she would appreciate if the men stopped staring at her and her body; and she wished she could do something about those ladies whose eyes are all on _her_ escort.

"Relax," Laxus whispered. He must have been watching her while she observed other guests.

Mirajane looked up and met his eyes. She first noticed his smile, and it became impossible to hide the blush that crept to her cheeks. Not when he is looking and smiling at her so tenderly. She blinked several times and he stifled a laugh, and it was then she noticed: Despite laughing at her, Laxus too, is flustered, and a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. His arms were too stiff to be relaxed.

So she laughed with him because she knew that neither a horde of ladies gawking at him nor attending a ball would ever make the man _this_ tense.

Laxus Dreyar is definitely nervous about escorting Mirajane Strauss.

Their laughter died down when they heard their names being called, but their smiles remained. And this is how they entered the hall: Arms linked, all smiles, and eyes locked on each other; equally dashing and happy as they can be.

.

.

.

For the next half hour Mirajane and Laxus dutifully listened to the master of ceremonies, clapped when necessary, and joined in cheering the newly engaged couple.

Once in a while she would glance at her escort; she knew his cheerful mood earlier is wearing off, and to be honest, she is starting to feel the same. Unwelcome thoughts also kept nagging at her mind: For what reason did he decide to play along and escort her? Moreover, what does he think of in those times that he steals a glance towards her when he thinks she's not aware?

Finally the time came for the toast; and then they were free to socialize, dine or dance.

As the crowd around them started to scatter to different directions—some to the bar, some to the dance floor, and some to their friends' tables—Mirajane waited for Laxus to decide for them.

He turns to her, "Mira—"

Only to be cut off by two pairs of press people racing towards them. Mira recognized them as reporters and photographers from rival magazines.

"Miss Mirajane! Would you mind allowing us an interview," asked the first reporter.

"We saw you share a sweet moment during the entrance and we're dying to know if it means you are officially dating your guild master's grandson," a female reporter asked without giving her time to answer the first reporter's question.

Mira pasted a smile on her face while trying to come up with a much kinder answer than _Back off, please. _

The first reporter doesn't seem to care that Mira hasn't answered anything yet, and asked away; "You've always eluded questions about your love life and we keep hearing you've turned down every man who asked you out. Have you finally given romance a chance?" This question was followed by a series of flash from the photographers behind the two.

The female reporter wasn't to be beaten, "Would you say that Laxus Dreyar is the man of your dreams? What qualities of his attracted you?"

The other had to add: "Do you have any message for your male fans whose hearts will definitely break when they learn that you're taken?"

Mirajane's smile faded with every question thrown her way. She was too distressed to notice that Laxus has moved closer to her and has thrown an arm around her waist protectively.

Laxus grunted and that was all he needed to do to get everyone's attention. Mira was surprised to see controlled annoyance in his face. "One, I can see you people are here on business but there's a rule against harassing guests. Two, I don't take kindly to people who disturb _my date_. If that isn't clear enough: Three, **_back off_**."

Number three did the trick, and the group did back off, except the female reporter couldn't help but gather Mirajane's hand before saying, "I just want to say I'm very happy for you Miss Mirajane. Congratulations to you both," before finally scampering away.

Laxus watched the group leave before turning to Mirajane, wearing a smug expression. It was quickly wiped away when he saw that she's staring up at him sternly. "What?"

She blew air and with the softest voice said, "I can't believe you said that," and walked away.

He stood there perplexed, wondering, _What did I say wrong?_ before finally following her.

.

.

"Just what did he say?" Evergreen frowned, watching the scene from a balcony. "She walked out!"

"If he's a man, he shouldn't—" Whatever Elfman was going to say, he quickly stopped after receiving a glare from Evergreen.

"I warned you not to let the press people get to them before they get a chance to have a heart-to-heart," Lisanna lectured.

"We had our hands full keeping other people from Sorcerer and other big publications away," Freed explained. "Didn't see the small groups coming." Bixlow nodded in agreement.

"I still feel like we spent too much effort finding that Jason guy yesterday," Evergreen complained.

"But I heard he's really good at what he does, I'm sure it will be worth it," Lisanna laughed.

"He better be," retorted Evergreen. "He's given us a lot of trouble just trying to keep him wait for his cue."

"By the way, what are you doing here, sis?" Elfman frowned. "I thought you're staying home?"

"Well, I've already dressed up, and this is too pretty to keep in the cabinet," Lisanna gathered her skirt and did a little twirl. "Besides, I don't want to miss seeing my plans come to fruition."

"_Our_ plans," Bixlow corrected with a proud grin, his dolls mimicking him. "She also doesn't want to miss seeing her big brother and future sister-in-law on their first formal date, so I brought her along. You got a problem with that,_ Mr. and Mrs. Strauss?_" He quickly dived as Ever and Elfman went after him.

"That was the receptionist's mistake!" Evergreen shrieked. "She's the one who filled my blank surname with this man's surname!"

Lisanna smiled at the bickering adults and turned to the scene below, watching Laxus make his way to the deserted hallway where Mirajane ran to. She then spotted a small blond man trailing behind. "Isn't that Jason?"

"What! How can he have escaped my runes?" Freed exclaimed, sounding offended.

"Must've gotten some help," she guessed. "In any case," she turns to call the three who are still fighting, "Guys, we have to go and make sure nobody bothers Laxus and Mira-nee."

.

.

Mirajane is obviously aware that he followed, and is now approaching, but she didn't acknowledge his presence as she leaned on a wall with her face cast down.

He stopped when he is two steps away, and held up his hands. "Just tell me what I said wrong," he urged in the softest voice he could muster. He didn't like her forlorn expression and he disliked more the thought that he is the one who caused it.

"You practically told them that we're dating," she answered without looking at him.

"Isn't this a date, Miss Strauss?" he retorted in a teasing voice, simply trying to get her to look at him.

"Well, kind of. But… Laxus!" She pouted and finally looked at him when she heard him chuckle—

He couldn't help it; she looked like too cute when she's worried—

"Laxus, I'm serious. You told them not to disturb _your date_, and didn't bother to tell them that what they think about us isn't true. They're going to write that down and invented additional details, and you can be sure that by tomorrow, the whole kingdom will believe we're an _item_."

"Would it be so bad if they do? Would it bother you so much if people think that we're, as you call it, an item?"

Mira looked at him, exasperation written all over her face. Then she looks away and starts to mumble, "This is all Lisanna's doing. She can really be devious at times. We shouldn't have let them drag us in their games…"

"Huh? Do you really believe in what you're saying?" he asked, an eyebrow raised a notch higher, but he was mostly just amused.

"…?"

"We are right here," he begins, "Because despite that we could have done something to prevent this… we didn't." He watched as Mira's eyes widened and he got her full attention. "We _chose_ to play this game, Mirajane. You'll need to admit that sooner or later. So don't be too bothered if people around us see this game we're playing for what it is."

She looked away as she considered this, and possibly out of embarrassment, pretended to be busy staring at the ground.

He let minutes pass in silence; the only thing that can be heard is the music from the ballroom and people's distant chatter. The music changed to a slower one, and Laxus walks closer to ask gently, "Would you like to dance?"

Mirajane looked at his outstretched hand, and to his face. The gentleness in his expression surprised her. She wordlessly accepted his offer and they walked back to the ballroom, with their eyes once again locked on each other.

.

.

"…Laxus."

He was startled when she finally spoke; they had been silent as they danced, both too busy at first with staring at each other, and then listening to the music and their heartbeats.

"Hmm…?"

She paused, still debating in her mind if she should really ask something that is now so obvious, but she really needed to hear it. "Are you saying that you… that even without pressure, you…?" She bit her lip, frustrated at her inability to voice her questions. How could she, when at the same time she has to fight for her breath, thanks to her heartbeat going overdrive? She glanced up at him and saw him _smiling_ at her, as if he understood… and she just had to look away.

Laxus found it endearing, seeing this side of Mirajane. The side of her that lacked confidence, that needed his assurance. Unfortunately, he isn't well-versed in the art of explaining feelings. He will have to explain it all to her his way… "Yes, like you, they _pretended_ to pressure me to come here. But you know, everyone who watched the Grand Magic Games know by now that dragon slayers, second-generation included, suffer from motion sickness." He stopped, as Mira's eyes finally met his. "It isn't really news worthy." He paused again, watching a slow smile form on her lips, "Evergreen and your brother, who are purportedly going to the press to sell the photos, left the camera _and_ the rolls of film on the table." This one earned a laugh. "Either Bixlow who stayed to blackmail me didn't notice, or… it was part of their game." The blush that crept to her cheeks told him that she got it, alright.

"I think," she bit her lip once more, and sighed hoping to keep her voice steady, "They meant to leave it there. Like in the back of the carriage, there was a lacryma device… with the Fairy Hills card. I could have called for Levy, but I didn't. And the carriage itself wasn't enchanted, I could have blown it up to escape if I wanted to, but I didn't, because…"

Laxus tried, but he couldn't hide his smirk by now. "Because?"

"Like you said, I chose to play this game. And also…" She looked away, and she realized that they are no longer dancing, just standing there, holding each other. "I wanted to know if you would do the same." Subconsciously, she took a step back.

He pulled her close, a hand touching her chin to make her look at him. "This game of theirs was never meant to force us to do anything. They're well aware that they can't do that to us, anyway." His eyes searched hers; and it is clear to him that she understood what he's saying. She always did understand him. "This is just made for us to realize how much we don't want to resist."

Slowly, Mirajane smiled, and Laxus thought that her smile was of full bliss. He blinked when her smile finally turned to a teasing one, and he realized he had been staring. She clasped her hand to his and he idly noticed that the music has changed once again, to a lively one.

They danced to the music, and Laxus felt an immeasurable satisfaction at seeing the happiness in Mirajane's face, in knowing that he is the reason for this.

Likewise, Mirajane delighted in his expression; in the years that she knew him, she has never seen him this content. And that makes her happier more than realizing that the man she always cared for is now hers.

They danced and danced and danced, celebrating their newfound freedom to admit that they have wanted each other, for a long time.

.

.

When they finally paused to catch their breath, still in the middle of the dance floor, and with hands still twined from their dancing position, Laxus dipped his head to claim her lips.

She was caught by surprise, but it didn't stop her from kissing him back and closing her eyes—

But just as she did, they heard a woman's soft chuckle. Their lips parted as soon as they recognized the familiar voice of Evergreen, commenting, "You two seem to be enjoying the night."

And Bixlow, "Just a friendly reminder, you are in the middle of the dance floor." Quickly followed by laughter from her siblings and the rest of his team.

Laxus groaned in annoyance, murmuring to Mirajane, "I'm gonna kill them after this," before turning his face away, obviously aware that he was blushing and trying to hide it.

Mira threw her head back to laugh along with her siblings and the Raijinshuu. Unlike Laxus, she didn't mind how pink her cheeks are, how obviously she glowed with happiness.

In that instant, Jason—finally receiving the Raijinshuu's signal—snapped a picture of them; and while Mira thought the picture included the gang, she finds out the next day that it was zoomed to take only the image of her and Laxus.

And this is how the controversial cover of the magazine came to be.

.

.

-**end**-

.

.


	4. Patience

**Title**: Patience

**Notes**: Originally written to be part of a Miraxus multi-chapter fic, but I'm not even sure if I'll post the multi-chapter anymore. Because these bits can stand alone, and I don't want it to go to waste, I decided to rearrange it and change it a bit.

**Spoiler warning**: Contains some spoilers up to the end of the Grand Magic Games arc.

.

.

_This is dedicated to Ms Amber Graves / Almightyhighelf. May you have beautiful Miraxus dreams tonight :)_

* * *

.

.

**Patience**

.

.

From the day he returned to the guild, Laxus began to discover several things about himself. One of those things is that he can become a patient man.

He has a role model, after all.

Mirajane Strauss is the most patient woman he had known.

From the day she first stepped into the second floor fresh from her S-class exam, she waited for him to acknowledge her presence, her strength. He noticed, but it is only a year later when he learns that she lost her will to fight that he acknowledges that she once was great, though he also insults her and tells her that to step down from power is such a shame.

She waited for him to apologize, something he never did, but she comes to serve him with the brightest of smiles anyway when he returns from the jobs as if they were the best of comrades, perhaps even waiting for him to return her smile. She constantly asked him if something bothers him, and she waited for an answer that didn't come and only manifested when he went on a rampage and tried to take over the guild.

She waited for him to say goodbye when the old man excommunicated him but he didn't, he just walked past her without showing that he heard when she said she'll be waiting because she was sure he'll return. She still joins the parade and along with everyone in the guild makes the sign; the sign that told him they will watch over him no matter how far he goes and they will be waiting for him to come home, patiently.

He finally found his way back and she accepted him unconditionally, overjoyed as if her long wait has finally come to an end. Even when he still didn't make a move, she stayed beside him, patiently waiting until the very last of of the walls he built around himself has melted away.

It is when he finally lets his guard down that he realized that while she had been waiting for him all this time, she is a lady who's not going to be rushed. So the previously cranky mage named Laxus Dreyar decides that it is only fair for him to endure his share of waiting.

And it begins.

In his little ways, he tries to show her that he's changed.

He no longer acts out to get her attention; he simply hangs around the guild waiting for her to make her way to him. He no longer tries to piss her off to see her other side, having realized that there is something in her smile that affects him more, and he begins to smile back.

He acknowledges her strength and lets himself show how much he really admires her for it, and while in the past he enjoyed watching her use her powers without holding back, he doesn't taunt her to do it again. When her battle during the Grand Magic Games turns into a modelling game, he doesn't let himself get carried away like everyone else. He knew that while she holds back her real strength, she wasn't one to let herself get dragged into other women's nasty games. He waited for the finale and sure enough, she didn't disappoint; she made him very, very proud of her.

That night their team was split in two; he is to return to the arena while she will join the rescue team. She wished him good luck, and he couldn't stop himself right then from asking her out. She teases him for his timing and he tells her that he doesn't intend it to be on that night, that he plans to wait until she is ready. That it is his turn to wait for her. He doesn't push her when she didn't answer; they had more pressing matters to think about.

When they fought side by side against the dragons, his newfound virtue was quickly put to test. Mirajane tried to protect him, subtly trying to block blows thrown his way, ignoring that he is stronger and that he would always put her safety above his own.

He orders her to stop, and she tells him that he had just gotten back; she didn't want to lose him again.

And so, finally, he assures her that he intends to stay. Because after all, he was learning to be patient, to be worthy of her, and what is the use of that if he won't live to see the day that she says 'yes'?

Laxus learns day by day that he can do it. It wasn't that difficult at all. He only has to remember how long he made her wait and how much, in the end, when he finally has Mirajane by his side, it will be worth it.

'

.

_**end**_

.

.

**A/N:** _Shameless plugging._ If you love Miraxus, please join our Facebook group! I'll put the link on my profile page. The only requirement to join is that you really like Miraxus ;)


	5. Draw

**Title**: Draw  
**Pairing**: Mirajane _vs_ Laxus  
**Summary**: In which Mira learns not to play games with Laxus, but the damage is done**  
Setting**: X784 (a few months _before _the beginning of the series)  
**Notes**: Just wanted to write something a little bit different in tone, so I thought of going a few months back when Laxus was still a jerk... Uhm, please don't hate me.

* * *

.

.

**Draw**

.

.

To say that Laxus had a bad day is a serious understatement. He's had this splitting headache since he woke up, the job he had just completed turned out to be bogus—the rich woman whom they saved was actually the mastermind of her own kidnapping; a freak who was out to find a _knight in shining armor _and had tried to seduce him in the presence of his team, calling him creepy endearments even as the Raijinshuu dragged her away to surrender her to authorities. The only reason he didn't toast her dead is that he wanted nothing to do with her.

Alone and in a very foul mood, Laxus made his way back to the guild.

As soon as he entered the hall, Natsu ran towards him as usual demanding him to fight, his fist already on fire. He grunted, questioning his own decision to come back to the guild knowing that all the people there are either dumb or weak. Without a word he punched the boisterous fire mage away, telling him to piss off.

Natsu was instantly knocked out, and Happy flew to him and inspect his bump. At the moment, Laxus doesn't care if he had overdone it; the teen knew he was looking for trouble, greeting him like that.

Above everybody's laughter he heard Gray mocking the still unconscious Natsu, "What an idiot! He disqualified himself." Laxus glanced towards the card mage beside Gray who was apparently taking bets. The betting board listed _Natsu vs Laxus_.

"Right after I explained to him the rules," Cana complained. "No using fire magic, I said. For the whole day the rule is to knockout or win over another mage without the use of any form of magic. Is that too hard to remember?" She shook her head and scanned the guild hall for other forms of amusement.

Not really caring one way or another, Laxus walked on, intending to go to the S-class request board when he saw Mirajane at the other end of the hall distributing food and drinks. He decided to walk to the bar instead and wait for her to come back.

As soon as she does, he orders beer, and at the same time Cana waves her over.

He doesn't pay attention when she leaves to take the card mage's order, nor when she passes by him on her way to the kitchen. His mind is still a prisoner of the annoyances he endured that day, and of his lingering headache.

When Mirajane reemerges however, she steals his full attention with the way she walked over to him: hips swaying, her hair flowing in jive with her hips, and— when he looked up to meet her eyes—her eyes dancing with the most devilish—no, _sultry_ gleam. There's a hint of a playful smile on her lips. She walked in slow motion, or more likely, his mind is playing this trick on him.

He always knew at the back of his mind that Mirajane is a beautiful woman. She may easily be the most attractive woman in all of Fiore. In fact, right now, he can say that he had never seen any woman _this_ attractive, and he has yet to meet one that can affect him this much.

Laxus found that no matter how he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

For some reason, she keeps her eyes on him, too.

She hands him his beer without breaking their eye contact, leaning over to him a little bit too close for comfort. She says something but he couldn't hear. In fact, something seems to be very _very_ wrong about his senses, because right now, he couldn't be bothered to see, think, or feel anything not pertaining to Mirajane.

Laxus tried to speak, to regain control, but the only word that would come out of his mouth is, "M-Mirajane."

"Hmm...?" She leaned even closer when he called her name. In the close proximity he could smell her faint perfume, the scent of her shampoo... His senses are under assault.

With the woman still staring at him and now batting her eyelashes, Laxus tried to break away from the spell. Unfortunately, in his attempt to look away from her face, he looked down—a mistake, since from this angle, he has a good view of her cleavage.

Heat crept to his face as he tried once again to look away, but his eyes seemed glued—

_"Laxus..."_

_._

Against his better judgment, Laxus looked up to respond to her call. Before he understood what's going on, Mirajane tapped a finger on his forehead, without any sort of force, and yet-

Laxus burned from the contact, and promptly lost all sense of balance.

He fell on his back, onto the floor. He blinked several times and stared at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind to understand what just happened. His senses seemed to return to normal just then.

Shouting, cheering, clapping, hooting erupted in the guild hall. Before he managed to stand or even look at the sources of the sounds, Mirajane's face entered his line of vision.

"Need a hand?" she asked and cheerfully offered her hand to help him up. Gone was the sultry, seductive woman that she was mere seconds ago. She was back to normal.

He frowned. "What the hell was that about?" he snapped. Avoiding any contact with her, he stood up on his own.

She was going to say something when another voice rang: "And it looks like we've got a winner!"

Laxus shot a glare at the card mage whom he found was surrounded by their laughing guildmates. A quick glance at the betting board confirmed what he already figured out. The board says, _Mirajane vs Laxus_.

He looked over his shoulder and Mirajane gave him a cheeky smile, her hand making the peace sign. His gaze fell on her lips as she said, "Sorry, Laxus!"

Laxus did not think at all; he acted solely on impulse and the pressure to do something to get back at her, courtesy of his wounded ego.

That is the only way to explain why he did what he did next: he pulled Mirajane towards him, crushing his lips on hers.

Her eyes widened; shock rendering her immobile. Everyone in the guild hall seemed frozen.

He was just going to scare her; give her a dose of her own medicine. But her lips were so soft, and his senses were clouded by her scent, the feeling of warmth from having her this close. She hadn't pushed him away yet, so he—

"What the hell, Laxus!" Cana and Gray yanked him away from Mirajane, looking about ready to kill him.

He ignored them and stared at Mirajane, because while everyone else are screaming bloody murder, she never made a sound. Mirajane stood there frozen; her eyes staring at him, stricken. The heat burning her cheeks is the only indication that she hasn't turned into one of Ever's stone statues.

Her lips trembled, and he tried to reason in his mind that she deserved this; she seduced him, afterall. Even if it was just a game. Most especially because it was just a game.

Then he saw the tears threatening to well on her eyes and the weight of what he did came crashing down on him.

He stole a kiss from _Mirajane Strauss_. A guildmate. Sorcerer Weekly's top model, Fairy Tail's drawing card. The woman whom many men desire, but despite her many suitors never entertained any one. To the best of his knowledge, she had never been in a relationship, which only means—and Laxus felt like kicking himself when he realizes this—she had neved been kissed. While he personally didn't care about trivial things like that, she obviously does. _He stole her first kiss_. In the rudest possible way, too.

Laxus has done many stupid things, but he never regreted them nor wanted to apologize. Right now though, looking at Mirajane...

She took a sharp intake of breath, and looking like she's biting back a sob, turned and ran to the storage room at the end of the hall without a word. Nobody stopped her because frankly, nobody knew what to do.

When Laxus took a step forward, he found himself being blocked by the mages, quietly threatening him not to get anywhere near Mirajane.

"Tch. Don't get cocky on me. It's not like anyone of you can take me on." His eyes narrowed when none of them moved. "Just an advice, don't play games with me when you can't handle losing."

He hated it. He hated that he couldn't feel the usual satisfaction of pissing them off. He hated that they dragged him into this mess and now he's the one to blame. He hated that for a second there, he thought of following Mirajane. He hated this guild.

So he turned around and walked out, feeling his headache getting worse with every step. He was really better off away from them all.

.

Natsu, who was still nursing his bump and didn't see what happened, finally came to and glanced at the betting board. "Eh, I missed it? Who won?"

His question was met by blank stares. Gray rolled his eyes, disgusted.

"Mira won! You missed seeing Laxus fall from his chair, Natsu!" Happy exclaimed, clueless of what happened after that because he was trying to wake Natsu up.

Everyone was quiet for a while as they watched Natsu dash outside with Happy declaring that he'll run after Laxus for a rematch.

"Mirajane is the one who cried in the end, so I think Laxus won," Bisca sighed. They all glanced toward the storage room that is still locked. Cana and the others have tried to approach, but the barmaid wouldn't come out.

"I feel really bad for her, but I'd say Mira won," Levy said. "I've never seen Laxus look like he regrets anything he did. That's something."

"...my sweet Mira-chan~!" Wakaba belatedly reacted, crying. Macao patted his back to console him while muttering that Laxus was lucky Elfman, Erza, and the Master aren't around.

Worrying about Mira overhearing discussions and itching to ease the tension in the air as well as to force everyone to change topic, Cana declared, "Shut up about it now, all of you. That was a boring game anyway. How about a drinking contest?"

The suggestion was met with approval.

"Ah, my... another drinking contest?" They all turned to see Mirajane, who is now walking towards the bar, smiling broadly. "Then I'll prepare the drinks and the snacks." Everyone watched her as she entered the kitchen, still smiling, looking as if nothing untoward ever happened in her life.

Macao was the first one who spoke. "She did win, didn't she?" he said with a fond smile.

Most agreed and soon Mirajane came out with the promised snack and drinks.

"...I'd call this a draw." Cana muttered to herself, watching the guild return to business as usual.

She couldn't call it winning; not when she can see the crack in the smile that Mirajane put up for the sake of keeping everyone at ease.

.

.

_**End**_

_._

_._

_Thank you so much for the help Clymacs :3_


End file.
